Typically, shelves should be hung level for the best appearance and to prevent articles placed upon the shelves from sliding or falling off. It is difficult to hang shelving at a precise tilt orientation to level the shelving and to orient it precisely horizontal.
Before shelving is fastened to a wall, to a surface, or the like, steps are taken to insure that the shelves are level. Initially, a shelf is placed against the wall and a separate leveling device may be placed upon the shelf. Once the shelf is correctly oriented, marks may be sketched on the wall to indicate the desired placement. The separate leveling device may be removed from the shelf. Using the marks on the wall as a guide, shelf supporting standards are installed. Then, the shelves are installed on the standards. The installation should result in leveled shelving.
Prior art discloses hanging devices for orienting picture frames. A frame may be oriented by using a separate bubble gauge or level that is annexed to the frame. The disclosed bubble gauge assists in aligning the frame. Other prior art discloses a device to assist in aligning adjacent sheets of wallpaper before hanging them on a wall. This device includes a spirit level to indicate when respective sheets of wallpaper are comparably disposed.
Other prior art relates to mounting shelving by using a rail for support. Before installing the rail on the wall, however, it needs to aligned. This is completed by use of a separate leveling device, which is not included in the rail.